


Out Of The Blue

by lil_1337



Category: Tomorrow People
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-17
Updated: 2006-06-17
Packaged: 2017-11-06 21:59:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/423727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/pseuds/lil_1337
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Megabyte and Adam spend some time together and figure a few things out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out Of The Blue

The day it happened started off like pretty much every other day. It's not like I woke up that morning and said 'today I think I'm gonna kiss my best friend.' Who'd plan stuff like that?

Adam'd been kind of down after he and Lucy broke up a couple of weeks before. She met this guy in one of her journalism courses and decided she wanted to see him instead. Adam took it pretty well, it's not like the relationship was anything hot and heavy and he'd been dating casually for years so he knew the score. Still, I felt bad for the guy and figured a night of Damon charm, other wise known as take out, ice cream, and B movies, was in order.

For the record I invited the rest of the gang too. Ami had plans with her mom. As usual, the amount of time she spends with her mom can't be good for her mental health. Kev had a "crushing load of homework" which he planned to spend the weekend doing. Go figure some people. That's why Sunday nights were invented, right? Lisa had a date. Someone her mother actually approved of so she was taking advantage of it while she could.

Mom and Millie were off at one of her baton twirling things and Dad was working late like he does. So it was just me and Adam, a large pizza, caramel swirl ice cream and this movie Adam had been dying to see. Something Australian I'd never heard of, but hey I'm a nice guy and it was his pity party.

Music videos were blaring out of the TV when Adam ported in and as usual he started dissing my taste. I've got my pride. I'm a guy after all. 100% all American male. I did what anyone would do, hell, what I'd done tons of times before. I grabbed the pillow off the couch and hit him with it. Only this time, instead of covering his head and laughing he fought back.

He tackled me to the ground and started tickling me. I don't know what he used to bribe my ticklish spots out of Millie, but I hope she got a good price. Couple of minutes later he's straddling me and we're both laughing so hard there are tears in our eyes. Most guys would've been freaking about that, but it's different with Adam. That's just the kind of guy he is. Dad says he's touchy feely. Ami calls him physically affectionate. Jade thinks he's cuddly, like Jessie, but without the licking. Too bad for her. It all adds up to the same thing. I'd gotten use to him being in my personal space, hugging me and touching my arm or back.

I'm looking up at him and he's looking down at me. We're laughing and the next thing you know, he kisses me. Not some 'thanks for being my buddy' kiss on the cheek either. This was full on with lips parted and the promise of tongue. A promise he fulfilled when I cradled his head and pulled him closer. It should have been repulsive or disturbing or something, but it wasn't. It was better than anything I had ever felt before.

We didn't do anything, but kiss that night or for a while after. It wasn't until I almost lost him to Rameses that we decided to take that step. To move from dating to lovers. It wasn't fairy tale perfect; it was awkward, messy and kind of painful for both of us. It got better with time and practice though. Now, it's damn amazing. Touching him and having him touch me back.

I've seen a lot of weird stuff in my life, especially since becoming a Tomorrow Person. I've dealt with mad scientists who wanted to control insects, the weather and us. An Egyptian pharaoh who almost achieved immortality and glowing green alien invaders. And yet I think out of everything, love is the hardest one to pin down and explain. But hey, as Adam once told me Damons' don't give up. Not about the important things.


End file.
